


The House in Budapest

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: What Happened in Budapest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Clint and Natasha meet for the first time, aka: what actually happened in Budapest.





	The House in Budapest

Natasha sat huddled near an icy window in an abandoned house in Budapest, Hungary. She dared to pull back the curtain, and peeked outside to see swarms of KGB soldiers approaching. She cursed in Russian, reaching to switch the safety off her gun before registering the sound of soft breaths and footsteps inside the safe house. As she warily stood up and looked around, she bumped into something, or more accurately, someone. 

She turned to face the stranger, leveling her gun to his chest. She noticed his frumpy, dirty blond hair and surprisingly kind eyes. He had a bow and arrow quiver strapped to his back and his hands raised. Clearly not KGB.

“What the hell are you doing here? What do you want from me?” She hissed in her mother tongue, hoping to intimidate him.

He gave her a slight, cautious smile and raised his eyebrow.

“Easy, tiger. I don’t want to hurt you.” he said in near perfect, though accented, Russian.

“You’re American.” she stated in English.

“That obvious, huh?”

“What are you doing here?” she repeated, not lowering her weapon as she gestured out the window. “You’re clearly not with them.”

“No, I’m here to help you escape.”

“How dumb do you think I am?”

“What?”

“No one in their right mind would help me. How do you even know who I am? How’d you find me?”

“I’m Agent Clint Barton, I work on behalf of SHIELD. They sent me to find you.”

Nat stared him down, unwavering.

“And you’re Natasha Romanoff.” said Clint, keeping his hands raised and his expression even. “Survivor of the KGB’s infamous Black Widow program. Trained in martial arts, weaponry, and ballet. No known family, no traces left behind, but a shockingly long kill list.”

“If you’re going to shoot me, get it over with.” she growled.

“I could tell you the same thing.”

Natasha glared at him before lowering the gun, but keeping it in her hand and watching him closely.

“You’re a pain in my ass.”

“One of my many talents.” Clint replied with a smirk. “Along with, fortunately for you, recruitment.”

“What do you mean?”

“SHIELD sent me to kill you. But I have a feeling you’re not working with them.” He gestured out the window, where the soldiers were circling the house like vultures.

“No shit.”

“So how about a deal? I’ll help you get out of here, and prove your innocence to SHIELD. Bring you back to the States and keep you safe from the KGB. In return, you use that gun on the bad guys instead of me.”

He extended a hand to her, and she studied him carefully before finally taking his hand in her own.

“Deal.”

They shared a smirk before cautiously approaching the front door, backs to each other and preparing their weapons to storm the enemy soldiers. It was the beginnings of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
